Hafwen Gwyther
by Eldri
Summary: Als Witwe und durch ein paar Kontakte ihre Adoptivvaters zur Admiralität der Royal Navy schafft es Hafwen Gwyther als Assistentin des Bordarztes auf die Justinian. Allerdings hat auch sie ein paar Leichen im Keller, von denen besser niemand etwas wüsste... später OC/Archie (Die HH-Charaktere gehören mir nicht und der Verlauf der Geschichte auch nicht.)


Hafwen Gwyther pfiff vor sich hin, während sie ihre Instrumente sauber machte. Es war eines der Dinge, die sie gerne tat. Die Instrumente reinigen. Dabei konnte man so schön seine Gedanken schweifen lassen. Man musste sich nicht konzentrieren, sondern konnte einfach auf das Rauschen des Meeres hören.

Hafwen hätte ihre Arbeit gehasst – wenn es nicht die einzige Möglichkeit für sie gewesen wäre, auf See zu sein. Als Assistentin des Bordarztes hatte man für sie einige Ausnahmen gemacht. Und weil ihr Adoptivvater einige hochrangige Offiziere und Admiräle in der Royal Navy kannte, hatte er für sie seine Beziehungen ein wenig spielen lassen können. So kam es, dass sie vor einem Jahr auf der _Justinian_ angefangen hatte, zu arbeiten. Als Assistentin des Bordarztes.

Wahrscheinlich hätte man sie niemals arbeiten lassen (und schon gar nicht bei der Royal Navy), wenn sie nicht bereits Witwe gewesen wäre. Natürlich musste man erwähnen, dass sie eine ziemlich junge Witwe war. Das lag daran, dass ihre Adoptivmutter kurz vor ihrem Tod den Wunsch geäußert hatte, sie jung zu verheiraten. Also hatte sie mit 16 geheiratet, einen ziemlich einflussreichen Offizier beim Heer. Er war sehr viel älter als sie und er hatte so seine Eigenarten. Zu Hafwens Glück war er bereits zwei Jahre nach der Hochzeit gestorben.

Als Witwe hatte sie viel mehr Rechte, als vorher. Eine verheiratete Frau war von ihrem Mann abhängig und eine unverheiratete Frau hatte schon einmal so gut wie gar keine Rechte. So war das Leben.

„Miss Gwyther?", fragte jemand. Hafwen schaute auf. In der Tür stand Dr. Hepplewhite.

„Hm?", antwortete sie und hielt in ihrer Bewegung inne.

„Machen Sie Feierabend für heute. Holen Sie sich ihr Essen ab und gehen Sie zu den anderen Jungs in der Fähnrichsmesse, damit Sie auch mal ein bisschen unter Leute kommen.", meinte er gutmütig. Hafwen lächelte. Hepplewhite war ein netter Mann. Sie kam gut mit ihm zurecht. Und er hatte Recht: Sie konnte manchmal ziemlich eigenbrötlerisch sein. Nun ja, das mochte daran liegen, dass sie hier als Frau nun einmal ziemlich einzigartig war.

„Aber ich bin fast…"

„Das war ein Befehl, Miss Gwyther. Gehen Sie schon, ich mache das hier noch zu Ende.", sagte er. Hafwen nickte.

„Ja, Sir.", erwiderte sie, legte den mit Alkohol getränkten Lappen und das Skalpell zur Seite und machte sich auf den Weg in die Fähnrichsmesse. Nun ja, sie humpelte in die Fähnrichsmesse. Das lag daran, dass sie sich irgendwie an ihrem linken Fuß wehgetan hatte.

Hafwen tanzte für ihr Leben gern und sie tanzte auch bei den meisten sich bietenden Gelegenheiten. Und da Mr. Clayton abends ab und zu Geige spielte, kam sie auch ab und zu zum Tanzen. Wahrscheinlich lag ihr das irgendwie im Blut. Ihre leibliche Mutter war Irin und ihr leiblicher Vater war Waliser. Jedenfalls musste sie sich das letzte Mal irgendetwas gezerrt haben oder so. Aber da musste sie jetzt durch.

Unter Deck schien ja einiges los zu sein. Die Männer waren wahnsinnig laut. Und es stank gewaltig. Aber an den Gestank hatte sich Hafwen schon gewöhnt. Es dauerte ein Weilchen, aber irgendwann fiel es gar nicht mehr auf. Wahrscheinlich roch sie selbst schon ziemlich verlottert. Sie hatte ihr Kleid schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gewaschen…

Oh, Himmel. Am besten wäre es wohl, wenn sie nicht länger darüber nachdachte. Sie hatte genau drei Kleider in ihrem Seesack. Zwei, die sie sich selbst genäht hatte und die der Uniform der Royal Navy ziemlich nahe kamen und ein drittes, das den Kleidern normaler Damen schon ziemlich nahe kam. Als sie auf die _Justinian_ kam, hatte man ihr keine Männeruniform geben wollen, da das irgendwie allen „ungebührlich" zu sein schien. Aber man hatte es auch nicht für nötig befunden, ihr irgendeine andere Uniform zu geben. Also hatte sie sich selbst etwas nähen müssen. Mit ihren normalen Kleidern fiel sie zu sehr auf und außerdem waren sie verdammt unpraktisch. Die genähten Kleider waren zwar auch unpraktisch, aber sie fielen nicht so besonders auf. Da sie ihre Haare immer recht straff zusammengebunden und hochgesteckt hatte, schaffte sie es sogar manchmal, das Deck zu überqueren, ohne dumme Blicke zugeworfen zu bekommen.

„'N Abend, Jungs.", sagte sie, als sie die Fähnrichsmesse betrat. Sie machte sich gar nicht erst die Mühe, besonders freundlich zu sein. Die meisten hier hatten sich daran gewöhnt, sie an Bord zu sehen.

„Gwyther, immer eine Freude, Sie zu sehen.", erwiderte Mr. Hether enthusiastisch. Hafwen sah ihn misstrauisch an.

„Ist heut irgendwas los oder warum bist du so förmlich?", fragte sie dann und ließ sich auf die Holzbank plumpsen.

„Wart's nur ab, Haf!", meinte Cleveland mit einem Grinsen. Hafwen zog eine Augenbraue hoch und nahm sich etwas zu essen.

Was sollte denn schon groß Aufregendes passieren? Sie waren seit gefühlten Jahrhunderten in Spithead und es war die ganze Zeit über nichts passiert. Das einzige, was passieren könnte, wäre, dass Simpson diesmal endlich seine Prüfung bestehen würde. Aber da hatte Hafwen wenig Hoffnung. Man konnte es einfach nicht verleugnen – Simpson hatte keine Ahnung. Kein Wunder, dass er immer wieder durchfiel.

„… aber die Franzmänner sind nun mal so.", hörte sie eine gut bekannte Stimme sagen. Archie Kennedy. Natürlich. Aber wen hatte er da mitgebracht?

„Erlauben Sie mir, Ihnen die Fähnriche des Linienschiffes seiner Majestät _Justinian_ vorzustellen, das Eingeweihten auch als der Pfuhl der Verzweiflung bekannt ist?", redete Archie weiter.

„Was ist er, Archie?", fragte Cleveland.

„Ein neuer Tischkamerad, Gentlemen.", antwortete Archie.

„Wem haben Sie verschwitzt, in den Arsch zu kriechen, dass Sie sich unter den Vergessenen der Flotte wiederfinden?", wollte Hether wissen. Hafwen lachte leise. Der Neue sah ein bisschen eingeschüchtert aus. Es schien fast, als fühlte er sich nicht so recht wohl. Er war ein ziemlich junger Bursche, blass, dürr und mit lockigen, dunklen Haaren.

„Los, sprich, Erscheinung!", forderte Hether ihn grob auf.

„M-mein Name ist Hornblower.", stotterte er.

„Welch ein teuflisches Pech für Sie, mein Lieber.", erwiderte Cleveland.

„Wie alt sind Sie, Mr. Hornblower?", fragte Clayton, in dem Versuch, nett zu sein. Hafwen wunderte sich, dass sie noch nicht aufgefallen war.

„Ich bin siebzehn, Sir.", antwortete der junge Bursche.

„ ‚Ich bin siebzehn, Sir.' Hast du das gehört, Cleveland?", meinte Hether sarkastisch.

„Um Seemann zu werden, hätten Sie mit zwölf anfangen sollen.", entgegnete Cleveland.

„Er wird nicht mal den Unterschied zwischen einem Piek- und einem Klaufall kennen.", setzte Hether noch einen obendrauf. Hafwen verdrehte kaum merklich die Augen. Manchmal konnten die beiden wirklich ein bisschen gemein sein.

„Nein. Aber ich schlage das als allererstes in ,Nories Handbuch für den Seemannsberuf' nach.", erwiderte er. Himmel, der Junge wurde ja immer blasser! Clayton lachte bei dieser Antwort.

„Gentlemen, Sie entschuldigen mich. Ich…"

Und das war es. Der arme Kerl übergab sich. Oh je. Seekrank in Spithead. Das würde ihm noch sehr lange nachhängen.

Der ganze Tisch brach in Gelächter aus. Hafwen konnte ein leises Kichern nicht unterdrücken. Der arme Junge hatte einfach kein Fettnäpfchen ausgelassen. Wirklich gar keines. Und jetzt… seekrank. Amüsant war er auf jeden Fall.

„Seekrank!", rief Hether aus.

„Seekrank im Spithead.", bestätigte auch Cleveland mit einem Kopfschütteln und einem Grinsen.

„Na, kommt schon, lasst den armen Jungen doch.", forderte Clayton sie auf. Die anderen grinsten weiterhin, sagten aber nichts mehr.

„Miss Gwyther, würden sie mir bitte helfen?", bat er sie.

„Natürlich, Sir.", antwortete sie und half ihm, den jungen Hornblower zu stützen. Er brauchte ein bisschen Ruhe und das mit der Seekrankheit würde sich bestimmt auch noch legen.

„Kennedy, machen Sie das weg.", forderte Hafwen den blonden Fähnrich auf und nickte in Richtung des Mageninhalts von Hornblower.

„Oh, Archie!", rief Hether lachend aus, während sich der Angesprochene mit einer Grimasse an die Arbeit machte.

Clayton und Hafwen schafften den Neuen bis zu seiner Koje. Er war ziemlich leicht, was vielleicht wirklich daran lag, dass er so dünn war. Hafwen begann, daran zu zweifeln, ob er überhaupt in die Wanten steigen konnte, ohne von einer starken Bö davon geblasen zu werden. Nach diesem Einstieg würde er jedenfalls einiges über sich ergehen lassen.

„Kümmern Sie sich um ihn, Clayton. Ich werde mich dann mal in meine Koje verziehen.", meinte Hafwen und ging eilig davon.

„Sie verzeihen, Sir. Ich…", hörte sie Hornblower sagen.

„Ja. Liegen sie einfach still. Bis es Ihnen wieder besser geht.", erwiderte Clayton. Dann ging auch er.

Der Klang der Schiffsglocke riss Hafwen am nächsten Morgen aus ihrem Bett. Sollte heute nicht…? Oh, verdammt. Der Captain würde wieder an Bord kommen. Mist. Mist, Mist, Mist. Hafwen schlüpfte schnell in ihr Kleid. Sie hatte eine Möglichkeit gefunden, es sich ohne fremde Hilfe anzuziehen. Sie schnürte es einfach an ihrem Rücken sehr fest und band es dann vorne zusammen. Es funktionierte meistens einigermaßen.

Wenn es mal nicht so klappte, wie sie wollte, musste sie Dr. Hepplewhite oder einen der Offiziere bemühen, aber heute spielte das elende Ding zum Glück mit.

Während sie ihre Haare zusammenband, ging sie schnell an Deck und stellte sich zu den anderen Fähnrichen. Sie hatte eigentlich keinen festen Platz auf dem Schiff, sie stand außerhalb der Rangordnung. Aber meistens ordnete sie sich irgendwo ein, wo sie nicht allzu sehr auffiel. Und da sie meistens mit den Offizieren aß, waren sie ihre Anwesenheit schon gewöhnt.

Wenigstens war sie nicht die letzte. Als sie ihren rötlichen Locken den letzten Schliff gab, kam Archie angetrabt und rieb sich die Augen. Er stellte sich neben Clayton und schaute starr geradeaus. Wahrscheinlich hatte er nicht besonders gut geschlafen.

Kurz danach kam auch der Neue angerannt, Hornblower. Er drängelte sich zwischen Archie und Clayton. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sie immer noch nicht richtig bemerkt. Hafwen schmunzelte leicht. Sie mochte es, wenn sie nicht sofort auffiel.

„Der Captain kommt jetzt an Bord.", flüsterte Archie ihm zu. Hornblower reagierte nicht, sondern schaute einfach nur geradeaus.

„Captain Keene. Wenn jemals ein Name nicht gepasst hat… Er sieht jeden Tag gebrechlicher aus.", meinte Clayton gleichmütig, aber mit unverhohlenem Sarkasmus.

„Ich muss Ihnen für die erwiesene Freundlichkeit danken, Mister…", sagte Hornblower leise. Na, was für ein Gentleman.

„Clayton. Kümmern sie sich nicht um Hether und Cleveland. Das ist eben ihre Art. Sie gewöhnen sich dran.", erwiderte Clayton in seinem monotonen Tonfall.

„Salutiert!", kam da der Ruf des Ersten Offiziers. Hafwen sah Captain Keene langsam an Bord klettern. Er sah wirklich mit jedem Tag gebrechlicher aus. Aber wenigstens hatte er sie auf seinem Schiff angenommen.

Hafwen erhob die Hand zum Salut und wartete, bis der Captain ihnen allen salutiert hatte und an ihnen vorbeigelaufen war. Sie merkte, wie Hornblower sie ein wenig skeptisch ansah. Aha. Da war also der Kulturschock. Sie nickte ihm mit einem süffisanten Lächeln zu und er wandte schnell den Blick ab. Der Junge war ein ganz schönes Nervenbündel.


End file.
